


Letters

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters between Ishimaru and Mondo dealing with the aspect of courting, grammar usage, and being neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off of the prompt I made sometime last week. This is going to be in letter format, for the most part (I'm not well versed in business letters, so yeah). Just Ishimaru and Mondo being dorks.
> 
> Pairing: IshiMondo
> 
> Warning: Dorks being dorks, fluff, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa

Dear Oowada Mondo,

It is not often that I would address someone in such an informal manner, but I felt as though this letter was necessary in order to illustrate my feelings on this manner. I shall be frank so that this letter does not beat around the bushes. as they say. I hold feelings for you, Kyoudai. However, they are not the kind of feelings of Kyoudai such as ourselves should not have. I have attempted to rid of this feelings, so that they would not be a burden upon yourself. But I am sorry to say that I have failed in that aspect.

Thus, I am writing this letter to address my decision to formally court you. I hope that you will accept my form of courting. Please feel free to contact me immediately if these terms are not to your liking. Otherwise, I look forward to the next few months of courting and wish you the best in the future.

Sincerely,

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

I just got the letter and...First off, I've never written a letter before, so this is kinda weird fer me. And I've never had anyone confess their feelings to me before. It's a surprise that ya' actually like me tho. But I definitely don' mind it! In fact...I actually kind of like ya' too...

I have no clue what courting is, to be honest with ya'. But whatever that is, I...I don' mind if ya' wanna do it with me. And umm...I wish ya the best too.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Oowada Mondo,

I am very happy to hear that you will accept my offer to court you. I promise you that you will no regret your choice in the least. I shall start the courting ritual very soon. No later than this upcoming Friday, if that is satisfactory to you.

Now, to discuss a matter completely separate from courting. I wish to address you on your spelling and grammar errors in your last letter, Kyoudai. I shall let those mistakes slide this once, as this was your first letter that you have written. I have attached a copy of your letter along with this one, complete with corrections. I hope that you will look over those mistakes so that you know not to make them again. But I am sure that they were just careless mistakes.

I hope to speak to you very soon, Kyoudai.

Sincerely,

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

Are ya' serious about this whole letter business? Cause that's just how I write. I guess ya' could say they were on purpose. Ya' need to learn not to be such a stick in the mud. It's not like I'm turnin' them in for a grade or somethin'. Plus, ya' know how I write.

And do ya' think that ya' could tell me exactly goes into courting? Cause I'm still clueless.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Oowada Mondo,

Please excuse the informality of this letter, but I feel as though the circumstances call for a bit of informality. But rest assured that I shall return to the formal format of a letter come the next one.

Kyoudai, I must encourage you to take better care in your letter writing. It does not matter if you are turning this into a teacher or not. Proper writing skills are essential to making it in the working world and I refuse to sit back while you write like some hoodlum! I insist that you take my advice and work towards improving your writing immediately!

Sincerely,

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

Ya know, fer someone trying to confess his feelings to me, I'd think ya'd be a bit nicer to me. My writing skills don' matter if ya can understand me. So just let it go already.

And ya still haven't told me what courting is, ya idiot.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Kyoudai,

Please forgive me for my informality, once again.

I must insist that you desist with your rude behavior immediately! I only mean the best for you, Kyoudai. Insulting me will only drag out this situation until it is resolved. So, please halt any further disagreements that you may have.

And please forgive me Kyoudai. It seems as though my insistence of seeing your grammar improve has momentarily blinded me from your question. I will be more than happy to answer any questions that you may have though! Courting is a ritual that used to occur centuries ago when one wanted to earn the affections of another. Courting usually takes the form of gift giving, dating, the exchange of letters, and other small rituals meant to "woo" the other person.

I hope that this explanation was sufficient. If not, I will be more than happy to supply you with more information!

Sincerely,

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

I ain't being rude. I'm just speaking the truth. It's not like ya' correct how I talk. Why correct how I write? Why change how I am? I ain't good enough for ya' or somethin'?

I gotta say, if ya' so caught up in how I should write proper and all that, then I don' really know about this courting business.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Mondo,

I...I'm not trying to change you, Kyoudai...I just...I want the best for you. You said that you wanted to be a carpenter when we get out of high school. While I don't question how you'll get that job, getting hired is going to be a challenge for you if you write like that. There are people who look at grammar the way that I do. In fact, there are people who far more strict than myself. I just want to make sure you're successful...

And...if you're sure about that, then...I will cease any plans of courting that I had...

Sincerely,

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

Ya know, ya' can be a pain in my neck...but ya' don't have to be sorry. I understand ya' worryin' bout me, but I know how to handle myself. I've been writin' like this fer years now. I know how to write proper when the time comes fer it. I choose not to write proper around ya' cause I think we're at the point of not havin' to be proper with each other all the time.

And I never officially said fer ya' to cancel any plans that ya' had about this courting business. I was just...irritated. I'm sorry fer sayin' those things to ya'. I would be...happy fer ya' yo court me.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Mondo-kun,

I...I'm happy that you understand. I suppose that I have been a touch overbearing as well. I shall try in the future to dial that back so that it is not as much of a problem...

...! I am quite happy that you've accepted my courting! I promise that this will be the best courting ritual that you'll ever have!

And I'm quite embarrassed to admit that I do not have anything else to discuss. Usually I am able to talk about something...

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

I think we were both actin' a bit stupid. But that's just how we act, huh?

Ya' don't have to apologize for not havin' anything to say. It's alright. Although I do got one question.

Why are we sendin' letters to each other when you live down the street from me?

Mondo

* * *

Dear Mondo,

...I

I WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO CONFRONT YOU ON ABOUT MY FEELINGS! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADMITTING SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACT DIRECTLY TO YOUR FACE. PLEASE, ALLOW ME TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW. SUCH AN OFFENSE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED, TEN FOLD!

SINCERELY,

ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA

* * *

Dear Ishimaru,

Ishimaru, calm down. It's fine. Ya don' have to punish yerself fer that.

And don' do somethin' stupid. Ya know what, forget it. I'm comin' over. I know that by now, ya' probably have done somethin' stupid, but I'm just comin' to make sure ya' don' do it again.

And next time, just come over instead of sendin' a letter. Dork.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Mondo-kun,

I really appreciated your visit yesterday. I had a lovely time and I hope that in the future, we can continue such visits.

And I shall remember to cease these letters immediately. Please forgive me!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Ishimaru,

Ya' can stop sending me letters now, ya know.

Mondo

* * *

Dear Mondo-kun,

Of course! I shall stop immediately!

Ishimaru Kiyotaka

* * *

Ishimaru,

SERIOUSLY. I LIVE LITERALLY TWO HOUSES DOWN FROM YER'S. JUST COME VISIT ME, YA' IDIOT.

Mondo


End file.
